Having an aquatic exercising device that can provide for adjustable resistance through water is highly desirable. This invention relates to a hand held aquatic exercising device.
In particular the device can be adjusted to provide for multidirectional varied resistance whereby the exercising effect for the user can be varied as desired.
Aquatic exercising is highly desirable for improving the muscular tone and cardiovascular system. Exercising in water is advantageous since the body is cool and movements are relatively smooth thereby minimizing the chance of injury due to jarring. Moreover, water increases the general resistance and effort needed to move in any direction.
Different hand devices are known for facilitating aquatic exercising. In the Applicant's experience such devices are relatively complex. They are difficult to adjust, relatively complex in construction and cumbersome for carrying, especially when not in use.
There is a need to have an aquatic hand held exercising device which minimizes the disadvantages of known devices.